From EP 0133 527 B2, an arrangement is known for limiting the axial slack of a rotor shaft, on a sliding bearing, of a motor drive relative to its housing part, whereby a shim washer, corresponding in each case to the measured axial slack, can be permanently fitted to the housing as an axial stop part.
Motor or motor gear arrangements with an elastic axial stop part in the form of an elastic element held at the housing end are known from FR-A-1 415 584 or FR-A-2 253 940.